candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 January 2016
09:15 hi 09:25 Now time to edit the hard levels page 09:34 Once I summoned an ingredient in a candy order level 09:35 Two seconds later 09:35 I did the order but it did not let me pass the level. 09:41 Hi AIDCG 09:46 Im adding more hard levels 09:47 Here? Rose? 12:12 Test 12:13 Hi darkmarowak 12:13 hi 12:13 Hows your ccs 12:14 haven played it for some time 12:17 Hi DCG bot 12:17 hi AIDCG 12:21 Wow 12:23 Stop leaving and coming back 12:24 Lag 12:24 Test 12:26 Test 12:27 Internet too slow 12:32 Hey 12:32 Level in ccs 12:32 Im in 1460 12:32 I complete the game again 12:33 1459 sucked 12:33 And why is the onky favorite blpcker order level buffed 12:33 less than 1000 for me. 12:33 What level? 12:33 1460 12:34 Akumaxx's version has 25 moves and 2 chocolate spawners 12:34 Oh 12:34 I hate blocker orders exept 1460 12:34 1447 is boring 12:35 Yes 12:36 By the way, someone told me he misread my username 12:36 Who 12:36 And then he annoyed me -_- 12:37 LS215 12:37 He kept calling me Dragonf*** -_- 12:38 -_- 12:38 O.O 12:38 At least he got banned 12:38 User:LS215 12:40 BTW 12:40 Has anyone seen Eis these days 12:40 ? 12:41 Whos Eis 12:41 User:EisKonigin 12:44 No wonder LS215 is banned 12:45 Hi LHSU 12:45 Hi LHSU 12:45 Hi! XD 12:46 hi 12:46 What's up? 12:46 You remind me of LS -_- 12:47 Yeah 12:47 LOL! 12:47 You are making me laugh, Dragonfuck (rofl) 12:47 o.o 12:47 O.O 12:47 o.o 12:47 It's him -_- 12:48 no profanities, LHSU 12:49 I got to go 12:49 Bye 12:49 Bye 12:49 bye 12:56 Wb 12:57 wb 01:00 I knew theres a determinal user someday that would call you like that dragon 01:02 What happened to you dragon 01:02 Kept on leaving and entering 01:10 Im alone here 01:12 Stop leaving and coming back 03:19 Hi all. 03:20 Hi Bp 03:21 Now Candy Crush at 1258. 03:21 I didn't continue. 03:21 So hard. 03:22 ...Oh. There are so many worlds. 03:23 I hope King may merge the 2 worlds into 03:23 1. 03:23 That level is nerfed, actually 03:23 Really? 03:24 Wrapped candies are added 03:24 1258, not 1268 03:24 Oh 03:25 I still want King to create more levels with 41 moves. 03:26 Because DW325 is IH. 03:26 That one the difficulty is very similar with level 1193 03:26 which is rated IH 03:26 Yep. 03:26 So difficult. 03:26 But easier. 03:27 I hate kind of level like this! 03:27 Yep. 03:27 It is annoying. 03:27 Like level 1103. 03:28 50 moves is reasonable. 03:28 30 moves is h***. 03:28 Level 1430 have a similar buff! 03:29 50 moves is SE 03:29 30 moves can be ridiculous hard! 03:29 Levels 1128 and 1154. 03:29 Fewer color=Piece of cake 03:30 More colors=W** 03:30 Too ridiculous. 03:31 Yes, especially level 688! 03:32 Fewer moves for defusing bombs is too much. 03:32 In my fanon, there are fewer moves but still 4 colors and 15-move bombs. 03:33 Yes, but nerfs like level 934 are cool! 03:33 Fewer colour, fewer blocker and cooler bomb 03:33 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File%3ACCR_Level_817.png 03:33 I use this for my level 817. 03:33 Fewer moves. 03:33 Hotter bombs. 03:33 40>20 03:34 More blockers. 03:34 934 nerfed is too easy. 03:34 Difficulty=Medium? 03:34 Shouldn't it be rated VE instead? 03:35 For level 934 nerfed 03:35 I think VE is also fine. 03:35 On the other hand, the next one, is ridiculously hard. 03:35 How many moves for your level 817? 03:35 Even with 50 moves. 03:36 40 moves for my level 817. 03:36 Maybe SE 03:36 Level 817 Better than this! 03:36 Too many blockers! 03:37 Switching ingredients must be done. 03:37 Wait... No conveyor belt? 03:37 Original 817. 03:37 In my fanon, there is. 03:37 Oh okay 03:38 I hated that level 03:38 However, level 818 in CCR is very hard instead of very easy. 03:38 And order instead. 03:38 switching ingredients is already hard enough, but then bomb and swirls even spawn 03:39 Maybe: 45 moves 03:39 6 colors 03:39 I have no idea for this yet. 03:40 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_826_(CCR) 03:40 How about this? 03:41 Another pseudoquadrant level. 03:42 How did you get the "pseudoquadrant" name? 03:43 BTW, M or SH 03:41 Another pseudoquadrant level. 03:42 How did you get the "pseudoquadrant" name? 03:43 BTW, M or SH 03:43 No, only SE or M 03:44 I use this from the Biology class. 03:44 Amoeba moves with its "pseudopodium." 03:44 Pseudo means fake. 03:45 Oh, the part of the amoeba 03:45 I study about that, too 03:45 In my biology class 03:46 So I call the levels like this "Pseudoquadrant" because only blockers divide the quadrants, not unplayable spaces. 03:47 And this layout is more abundant than regular quadrant. 03:48 It actually reminded me of the "Psendopodium" name. 03:48 When you say "Psendoquadrant" 03:48 probably 03:50 Level 842 If there were 45 moves and required 15 color bombs, what difficulty? 03:55 SE 03:57 If 15 color bombs with 3 s+c? 03:59 SH 04:00 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File%3ACCR_Level_846.png 04:00 My level 846. 04:00 15 moves 04:00 What difficulty? 04:00 SH or H 04:01 If I add 2 more popcorns at the center? 3-layer icings at the center. 04:02 Which level? 04:02 Same level, 846. 04:02 o.o 04:02 VH! 04:03 Maybe I remake this level by adding some popcorns. 04:03 I want to make this level very hard. 04:04 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_782_(CCR) Okay. Last level for today. 04:05 What difficulty? 04:05 M 04:06 New episode has only 2 ingredients levels. 04:06 I want King to make some episodes to have more than 6 order levels, 7 ingredients, or fewer than 2 jelly levels. 04:08 It is late. 04:08 Gtg. 04:08 See you tomorrow 04:08 Sleepy Strike 04:08 Bye. 04:09 <3litecandycrusher> hi all! o/ 04:09 HI 3lite 04:10 <3litecandycrusher> hey rose o/ 2016 01 24